Dareth
Dareth (also known as Grand Master Dareth or The Brown Ninja) is a laid-back, self-proclaimed karate master who once owned a small dojo called "Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo," where he taught a small group of students. He came into contact with the Ninja during their attempts to train Lloyd and becomes something of a friend and ally, despite his lacking skills. When the Stone Army arrived in Ninjago City with the Overlord, Dareth claimed the Helmet of Shadows and gained control of the Stone Army, which he used to fight against a corrupted Nya, and would later rejoice with the Ninja after the battle. Months later, when the Nindroid crisis began, Dareth helped manage the students at Master Wu's Academy. After Zane met his supposed end, Dareth accompanied Nya as she journeyed off to Chen's Island to find the Ninja. While there, Dareth dealt with Chen's Cultists, eventually allying with the Ninja in their battle at the Corridor of Elders. After the Ninja saved Stiix, their popularity grew and Dareth tried sustaining their fame. However, the arrival of the Sky Pirates put the city at risk. Dareth would later join Jay's rag-tag team as they sneaked into New Djinjago. Following Jay's final wish, the team was never created. On the Day of the Departed, Dareth held a concert outside the Ninjago Museum of History. While there, Cole accidentally revived the Ninjas' old enemies, including Kozu, who sought revenge on Dareth alongside several Stone Warriors. The villains attacked Dareth, prompting him to run inside the museum and retrieve the Helmet of Shadows. Once again, Dareth used the helmet to control the Stone Warriors, commanding them to destroy Kozu. Following the ordeal, Dareth sat with Cole and the other Ninja at Yang's Temple. During Lord Garmadon's takeover of Ninjago city, Dareth joined the Resistance under the command of Lloyd and Nya. However, due to his lack of powers, felt that he couldn't contribute to the cause. He gains "powers" from Mistaké, and is among the few to escape the Sons of Garmadon capturing and subsequently imprisoning the rest of the elemental masters. Dareth continues to help Lloyd, Nya, and Skylor in fighting Garmadon's oppressed rule. Eventually, the Ninja return and Lord Garmadon is defeated. Dareth is invited into the stage by the Ninja to be hailed as a hero of Ninjago. Biography Early life While growing up, Dareth's mother used to make him his favorite dish, Puffy Potstickers. Prior to becoming a master, Dareth toured Ninjago with a show called "Brown Suede Shoes." He has even lost a few talent competitions to Cole's father. Dareth never really wanted to sing. He wanted to be a guitarist. He never learned to play for real, but he has mastered the art of air guitar to perfection. Legacy of the Green Ninja Pirates Vs. Ninja The Ninja were looking for a suitable place to train Lloyd, and had no other choice but to enter the Mojo Dojo. Dareth came in a snob-like fashion and said that if they could overthrow him in a battle, he would allow them to train in the Dojo. Though Kai was quick to perform Spinjitzu, which immediately convinced Dareth to allow them to train in his Dojo. He then tried to prove he was stronger than Lloyd by claiming he could break fifty planks, then later asking if he could join the Ninja and become "The Brown Ninja," but in the end all he did was humiliate himself. While the pirates attacked the city, Dareth jumped aboard the ship and attempted to fight the pirates, but instead, he was tied up and held as a prisoner. When the Ninja disguised themselves and went aboard, Dareth was forced to walk off the plank, but was saved by the Ultra Dragon, and was given the misconception that he had called the Dragon. After the pirates were arrested and Lord Garmadon escaped, Dareth tried one final time to outwit the Ninja, so he attempted to attack Jay, but was easily outsmarted. He apologized to the Ninja for aggrandizing his actions and how he was being an extremely irritating braggart. He was forgiven, and everyone ended up laughing. Ninjaball Run Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo was going to be destroyed by a fake company created by Lord Garmadon called "Darnagom Enterprises." Without the Dojo, the Ninja had no place to train Lloyd. Nya informed them about them about Ninjaball Run, a racing competition which would earn enough money to save the Dojo. The Ninja entered the competition with the Ultra Sonic Raider, and Lloyd entered with the Ultra Dragon. Dareth, Master Wu, and Nya watched from the bleachers. Throughout the race, Dareth informed the others he could not watch further and covered his eyes in horror. Throughout the middle of the race, Dareth proclaimed to the announcers that without the Dojo, he'll have no place to train his students and "enrich their tiny little lives." The crowd then started cheering for the Ninja, and the Ninja won the race. Dareth proceeded to jump in the gold trophy filled with the Ninjaball Run cash prize. The Day Ninjago Stood Still Dareth walked in to see Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay training Lloyd, telling them that later he would be teaching a class, and that he needed a clean Dojo. However, the Ninja began making a mess while training, much to Dareth's dismay. He and his students are seen watching the TV with the Ninja about the earthquakes. Later, a Stone Warrior walked in the Mojo Dojo, and as his students were trembling in fear, Dareth jumped in front of them and ordered them to run. He attempted to fight the Warrior with the weapons around his Dojo, but after he realized that it had no effect he fled. While he escaped his Dojo he ran over Gayle Gossip's cameraman, and when the cameraman left in irritation, Dareth became Gayle's cameraman instead. The citizens of Ninjago were forced to walk up the stairs to the helicopter pad. He decided to take the elevator instead, but Zane advised him to not use the elevator during an emergency. However, when the elevator doors opened, a Stone Warrior appeared, to which Dareth took the stairs. Dareth quickly got tired and sat down to rest, but upon hearing muttering, he looked under the steps to find a Stone Warrior, making Dareth run up the stairs, causing him to knock the research scrolls out of Misako's hand. He then arrived on the roof and headed over to the Destiny's Bounty, where he was taken to safety with the rest of the citizens. The Last Voyage Dareth was among the crowd seeing the Ninja off when the latter decided to cross the Endless Sea in search of the Island of Darkness. He asked the Ninja if he could help defend the city in their absence, and the Ninja agreed (if only to humor him), "officially" making him one of their own and claiming that he had the element of "hot air." As the Destiny's Bounty set sail, Dareth stood on the pier and blew at the back of the ship, telling a nearby onlooker that he was helping speed the ship's passage with his special power. Return of the Overlord Dareth was training students in his Dojo when General Kozu suddenly flew through the window (having been accidentally fired from the Garmatron's cannon on the Island of Darkness). Telling the Stone General "you've messed with the wrong Dojo," Dareth ordered his students to attack, and watched as they swarmed General Kozu. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master After his students beat up General Kozu, Dareth threw the villain out of his Dojo and stood on his head. He emerged just in time to see dark clouds building over Ninjago City and believed it to be a sign of the Ninja's return, telling the other civilians that he knew they would succeed. To Dareth's dismay, however, what materialized was not the Ninja, but the Overlord, manning the Garmatron and leading his entire army to invade Ninjago. Gathering his courage, Dareth boldly challenged the Overlord, telling him to leave the city before he was forced to fight. Unfortunately, the Overlord responded by arming the Garmatron's turrets, and Dareth barely evaded the resulting barrage of Dark Matter. He lingered just long enough to throw an empty threat at the Overlord before fleeing down the street, fearfully screaming "Where are those Ninja?!" as the Garmatron slowly corrupted Ninjago City. Somehow, Dareth avoided the encroaching darkness, becoming the only thing in the entire city left untainted by the Overlord's shadows by the time the Ninja returned. He emerged from his Dojo as Lloyd ran by in the Golden Mech, cheering the Ninja on and again commenting that he knew they would return. As the Ninja attempted to storm the Overlord's new fortress, Dareth began wandering the streets, where he eventually came upon a dark helmet lying on the ground. He put it on just as the Ultra Dragon swooped out of the sky and Misako told him to wait—the helmet was actually the key to controlling the Stone Army. With this knowledge, Dareth used the helmet's powers to immobilize the Stone Army before making them loyal to himself instead of the Overlord. He rode the Ultra Dragon back to the fortress, where the Ninja finally accepted him as one of their own. As Kai rallied the group in preparation to finish the fight between light and darkness, Dareth got to hold an Elemental Blade and give the Ninja's famous battle cry before returning it to Kai. Dareth sent the Stone Army up the stairs on the exterior of the fortress, but they were quickly shot down by Nya, manning a turret on the side of the tower. Dareth remained behind as the others ascended, and eventually bore witness to Lloyd unlocking his full potential, becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. He narrowly avoided being dive-bombed by the Golden Dragon, and watched as Lloyd defeated the Overlord once and for all. In the aftermath of the battle, Dareth met up with his allies and claimed that they all had a part to play in the victory. Rebooted The Surge After the final battle, the Ninja and Master Wu founded their own Ninja academy where they began teaching young children the art of the Ninja. Dareth now resides with them at the school, but is more concerned with watching television than helping save the day. The Curse of the Golden Master While power is still out throughout Ninjago, Dareth takes the students of the academy to the Ninjago City Aquarium. After Pythor released the sea creatures, Dareth stopped a shark from attacking the students. The Titanium Ninja Dareth was among those present at Zane's funeral after the Nindroid sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord. The Tournament of Elements Ninja Roll Not long after, Dareth visited Master Chen's Noodle House, only to find that Chen had discontinued the Puffy Potstickers. He complained to the cashier who directed them to drivers of the trucks just as they were leaving. Dareth chased after them all the way to the docks. However, the first truck he came across was actually the D.B. Express in disguise driven by Nya, who was on route to Chen's Island to find the Ninja. Dareth climbed in and accompanied Nya to the Island. Spy for a Spy Once on Chen's Island, Nya prepared to enter Chen's Palace before Dareth used his makeup skills to transform Nya into a kabuki to better help her infiltrate. Nya was amazed by his work but questioned how he changed her outfit, though he ignored her question since he couldn't tell his secrets. Dareth then waited in the DB X while she infiltrated Chen's Palace. When Nya found her friends, Dareth greeted the Ninja through the communication devices in the van. While he waited for news of the mission , Dareth rocked out inside the mobile base, though accidentally sent it over the DB X's speakers, thus alerting Chen’s forces to his presence. Dareth attempted to escape in the DB X, but crashed and was caught by Eyezor. Spellbound A captive Dareth was taken to the Noodle Factory while it was on lockdown and was excited as he encountered Cole and the newly rebuilt Zane whose appearance he commented on. Dareth's arrival also made the initial escape plan to be cancelled since he was added weight. While the factory workers planned an escape route, Dareth began using parts from other machines to create one that makes Puffy Potstickers. This act inspired the team to make a Roto Jet to blast their way out. The Forgotten Element When the Elemental Masters began breaking out of the Noodle Factory, Dareth helped them. The Day of the Dragon While the Ninja, Garmadon, and Nya went to find Skylor, Dareth spent time flirting with some of Chen's Kabuki by telling them how he controlled the Stone Army before he noticed his allies had left him alone. Dareth was later accidentally left behind (along with Jacob) when the masters unlocked their Elemental Dragons. The Greatest Fear of All As the Ninja headed back to Ninjago, it was shown that they returned to the island and have picked up Dareth, with Zane flying him back on his Dragon. Dareth reminds an impatient Kai that the Ninja had took an oath to never leave a man behind as the Masters returned to New Ninjago City only to find Chen hasn't attacked. The Corridor of Elders Dareth fought alongside his friends and allies at the Battle of the Corridor of Elders. After the war ended and Skylor announced to Kai that she would take over running the Noodle House, he barged in before the two kissed begging her. As she kindly told him that she would put the puffy potsticker back on its menu, he was pleased and left stating that "all was right in the world." Possession Ghost Story When Destiny's Bounty 2.0 was attacked by Morro, Nya activated the auto-pilot, which was a balloon modeled after Dareth, so she could help the ninja battle the master of Wind. Kingdom Come Dareth eventually gained possession of the Prototype X-1, though crashed it into a cement truck. Skybound Infamous After the Ninja helped direct Dareth's movie, he asked Nya to teach girls how to apply makeup, infuriating her. He told the others that with his help, they have fans all over Ninjago. Later, when Dareth spotted the Ninja behind a billboard, he offered them a ride to Stiix. Enkrypted Following the Ninjas' incarceration in Kryptarium, Dareth baked a cake for them and hid tools inside to cut through the bars, though Cole unfortunately ate it. At one point he visited them in Kryptarium to inform them that Nadakhan had stolen the Realm Crystal. Wishmasters Dareth assembled Cole, Nya, and Lloyd together at his production studio to brainstorm their plan of attack, bringing in screenwriters Dan and Kevin Hageman for ideas. Although Ronin was doubtful of their plan, Dareth insisted it was their best shot and helped the Ninja prepare. Operation Land Ho! Dareth was recruited as part of the Ninja substitutes by Jay and attempted to fly after Bucko and Sqiffy, who were spying on Jay's conversation/ briefing with the Ninja Substitutes. However his attempt to create his own dragon caused him to plummet, before being saved by Ronin. The Way Back As the Ninja went to save Nya and stop the wedding, Dareth wanted to join them, but was stop by Ronin, leaving him with no choice but to go with Wu, Misako and the other Ninja replacements to return to Ninjago to prepare for the worst. As a result of Jay's final wish changing the timeline, Dareth arrived at the hospital rooftop and caught Jay and Nya's kiss on camera. Day of the Departed Dareth later became the manager of The Royal Blacksmiths prior to their Day of the Departed concert, during which he asserted that kids letting down their parents was why he didn't have any of his own (though Gayle Gossip's continued rejection was also a factor). He was subsequently targeted by the revived General Kozu, who sought to send Dareth to the Departed Realm so that he could take Dareth's place among the living. However, Dareth managed to locate the Helmet of Shadows in the Ninjago Museum of History and used it to turn Kozu's revived Stone Warriors against him, sending the villain back to the Departed Realm. He apologized to Dr. Saunders for destroying part of the museum. Later that night, he joined the Ninja and others at their new base in the Temple of Airjitzu, where he played a sitar before joining them in releasing lanterns into the air. The Hands of Time The Hands of Time Dareth, along with Misako and Ronin, would help move in the Ninjas' stuff into the Temple of Airjitzu. However, Dareth merely "supervised" Ronin bring in all of the boxes due to his sore back. Misako soon discovers Nya's Samurai X suit, to which catches Dareth and Ronin's attention. Dareth would then don the helmet of the suit, calling himself "Samurai D." Later, just before Ronin would fight Dareth in order to give up the helmet, the Forward Time Blade landed in Ninjago, causing all of time to skip a full minute, resulting in Ronin standing on Dareth's back while the latter told Ronin to get off. The Hatching Dareth camped out all night before the release of the BorgWatch. He showed to the camera his BorgPad, his BorgPod, and his Cyrus PDA. Dareth in his Brown Ninja gi tries to fight off the Vermillion, but the Vermillion grabs and and throws him. Then the Ninja show up and he runs and hides behind a mailbox, and then runs away. Scavengers Dareth is in his Dojo, and becomes scared when he notices his trophies went missing. He then runs to Ronin's shop to buy replacement trophies. He and Ronin the go to the Temple of Airjitzu to tell the Ninja. Then Ronin tells him that they stole his trophies to motivate Dareth. Dareth yells "Brown Ninja vengeance" and starts defeating many Vermillion. In the process, he broke Ronin's leg. Sons of Garmadon Dareth, a year later, bought a watering hole to hold onto the glory days when he was "fighting side by side" with the other Ninja. However, the Sons of Garmadon took over his property and turned it into one of their hangouts. Dareth is reduced to becoming a bartender and has to put up with the threats the gang gives him. The Oni and the Dragon When Cole and Zane came in while disguised, they were surprised to see Dareth. As he briefly talks to them, he tells them about Ultra Violet and Mr. E before he is called away by a member who is demanding a drink. True Potential Following the arrest of all members of the Sons of Garmadon, Dareth was able to open his bar to the public once again, where the Ninja decide to celebrate there. Lloyd soon told Dareth to stop the music and to turn the TV up, where they hear news from Gayle of Harumi's escape with Dareth still harbouring feelings for her. He soon escorted Misako and Toddler Wu to his apartment and cleans up a little since it wasn't child friendly. Hunted Firstbourne Dareth appears on the streets walking in a green cloak before he is accosted by two members the Sons of Garmadon who remind him it was illegal to wear green. He tries to intimidate them by calling himself the brown ninja but the two see through his bravado and let him go but steal his food. He makes it back to the others, and tells them of his experience. However, he reveals a Puffy Potsticker in his pocket and gives it to Lloyd who is forced to eat it at the persuasion of the others. He also assisted in trying to escape from the Sons of Garmadon with Lloyd, Nya, Misako, and P.I.X.A.L. and they find the wreckage of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 and discover their friends are still alive but have teleported somewhere. However, the Sons of Garmadon led by Killow and Mr. E arrive, Dareth tries to hold them but is scared into submission. Luckily, he is rescued by Karlof who along with other Elemental Masters help them escape the area. Iron & Stone The Resistance made it to the Garbage Depot and used it as their new hideout. Radio Free Ninjago The Resistance watched as Lloyd lead Dareth in a fight against Karlof. When Dareth lost, Lloyd told them to make a plan. He later watched Lloyd's speech from the base and was proud that he got his courage back. How to Build a Dragon Dareth consults Mistaké about feeling left out from the rest of the Resistance due to having no Elemental Power, and asks her to give him a potion of some sort that would give him something. She makes him a tea which she puts in a giant jar, and tells him to drink all of it. He chugs it all down, and his fist glows with brown power. But as he was going off to show the others, the power stops and he heads over to the laboratory due to drinking all the tea. Since one was disabled and Karlof was using the other, he had to go outside to take a leak. As he had just finished, he discovers the Sons of Garmadon about to surround the building. The Gilded Path When the Sons of Garmadon attacked the Garbage Depot, the Resistance fought them. Dareth got on the armored vehicle with Nya, Lloyd, and Skylor. The Colossus stepped on them but P.I.X.A.L. attacked Garmadon, freeing them. The remaining Resistance members try to comfort Lloyd. When they see a rat, she reveals herself to be Mistaké. She told them she will explain how she was able to transform after she eats. Two Lies, One Truth With Ninjago City invaded by the Sons of Garmadon, the Resistance took shelter. They were shocked to hear Mistaké is an Oni. When the Sons of Garmadon started asking who seen Lloyd, Lloyd had a plan. The Resistance took out the Sons of Garmadon and surrounded Harumi. The Weakest Link While guarding Harumi, Dareth listens to some music until he notices she had removed her gag and she makes fun of his bathroom urges before somehow breaking out of the chair she was bound to and managed to bind Dareth to it herself, to be discovered by Lloyd who questions Harumi's location. Saving Faith As Lloyd and Nya debate how to help Skylor, Dareth points out that the Colossus is on its way and implores the others to run. Lessons for a Master While escaping the Colossus, Dareth points out after Harumi's death, Garmadon has lost his mind. They went to get the Battle Wagon while Nya stays behind to fight Ultra Violet. They came back just in time to save her. Green Destiny As they prepare to escape, more members of the Sons of Garmadon surround them and they wonder what to do. Fortunately, a portal forms in the air and dragons appear while the riders are revealed to be the ninja. Dareth is happy to see they have come back and they held out to see them. Dareth and Lloyd sadly confirm Mistaké's fate to Wu but Dareth inspires everyone to honor her memory by continuing to fight. He tosses a blade to Lloyd who is encouraged by this and tells everyone they will keep fighting. Wu tasks Dareth with the wounded Nya and incapacitated Skylor. from danger.]] Dareth later uses the wagon to drive in the city and comes across reporter Gayle Gossip and her cameraman being harassed by the Sons of Garmadon. Dareth stops to help them but is taunted by the thugs who advance on him, as he charges at them but slips on a rock and ironically takes them down, saving the civilians. Seeing his accomplished feat, Dareth asked if they recorded that event and is pleased they got before he decides to leave. Gossip asked him his name as he stated he was her no.1 fan and left while Gossip was left fawning, meaning she might now have a crush on Dareth. After Garmadon was defeated, the city held a party to celebrate and Dareth was among the audience before Nya invited Dareth to be cheered on too, due to his major help in saving the city. March of the Oni The Darkness Comes Dareth walks in through the door and asks what Kai and Jay were doing. Kai stated Jay was practicing how to ask Nya to be his Yang, much to Dareth's excitement. After Nya comes in and shows them her new kimono, she told them Wu is outside looking at the new murals and they decided to go too. Suddenly, they saw Firstbourne crash and landed near the mountain. They ran to her and saw Faith was also badly injured. They brought her inside the Monastery to help her heal. Endings He and several of the Ninjas' other allies visited the monastery to celebrate their victory. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Snaketastrophy Dareth is seen in an ad for a rebuilt Laughy's Karaoke Bar on the NGTV network with a cheesy cardboard replica of Spinjitzu and used a cable to pull himself up. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Dareth is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He is unlocked after completing story mode of Level 20: The Vault of Ice. He is able to perform Zoojitzu, which allows him to communicate to animals. In Story Mode, Dareth relocated to the mountain of Spinjago along with the other Ninja. There, he offered an adult class which several individuals signed up for. However upon pitting the Ninja against them during training, Dareth discovered that they were actually Ronin's skilled samurai, who came to destroy the Ninja. Dareth took the Forge from its resting place just as Wu, Zane, and Kai arrived. When asked, Dareth proudly told them that Ronin's goons were no trouble, just as the mercenary himself showed up and blasted them with the Lightning Forge. Dareth and Zane, however, were blasted off a small cliff, and once they made sure they still had the Forges, they made their escape. Dareth soon tripped and before long was rolling down the mountain as a giant snowball. They eventually managed to stop, though at the foot of Ronin, who threatened to bury Wu and the other Ninja if they didn't hand over the other Forges. Convinced that Ice and Fire combined to create Water, Dareth attacked Ronin with the two Forges, though the mercenary countered by sending an electrical surge, knocking out the Brown Ninja. Dareth later awoke believing that he had in fact saved the Ninja only to learn that Ronin had taken the Forges. When the Ninja had returned to Spinjago to plan what to do next, Wu asked for Dareth to go too the town and get "something" if they were to fail, and Dareth was already off to get it. After the Ninja had stopped Ronin, and saved Ninjago once more, Dareth was in the meantime getting the object he was sent to get, which was the Helmet of Shadows, while laughing. However, Dareth instead used the helmet to order the Stone Army to work in his Dojo as his servants. Appearance Dareth has smooth, glossy hair and a proud smile. He wears a light brown gi, that being the name for martial arts apparel. The left side of the gi is folded over the right, with the edges of the clothing lined with gold, and has a star emblem on the back. He wears golden necklace with a star in the middle. His legs feature symmetrical dark brown and elaborate gold printing. During Sons of Garmadon, Dareth wears a white shirt with a couple of buttons undone and brown pants with suspenders. As of Season 8, his hair piece is bigger and resembles his mini-figure more. Personality Dareth describes himself a self-proclaimed master of fighting, but this is far from true as he mostly ends up hurting himself, endangering his life, and even that of others. However, Dareth possesses a good heart as he was willing to risk his safety to protect his student from Cryptor and his forces as well as saving a news reporter from harm. In these instances, he actually succeeds in being heroic and is amazed by his own feats. Though he can be bumbling and a foil to the ninja, Dareth proves himself to be a loyal friend and does manage to help them out. This is reinforced by the fact that while the ninja can be annoyed by him, they still have no problem in asking for his aid in things and see him as a friend and comrade. Appearances Notes *Dareth appeared in the series almost two years before he finally became a physical minifigure. *Dareth's favorite item on the menu of Master Chen's Noodle House is the Puffy Potsticker. *In LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin, Dareth has the ability to "communicate" with animals by doing "Zoojitzu." *In the TV series, he appears with wing decor surrounding his star emblem. His minifigure does not have this. *The lines on his gi implies that he may be overweight. *Dareth is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids. *Dareth is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. His blind bag can be found in the level "Ninjago City Downtown." *Dareth is one of the few secondary characters to appear and speak in every season since his debut. *In Season 9: Hunted, Dareth proclaims himself the "Master of Brown." **This may be a reference to Lloyd being the "Master of Green" in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. *It appears that whenever he tries to use his new power, he immediately has to relieve himself, before he is able to. *He plays his largest role in Season 9, appearing in every episode. *Dareth appears in the set 70657 Ninjago City Docks, despite not appearing in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Videos Meet Kai, Luke Cunningham, Dareth and Cole - LEGO NINJAGO - Character Video|Dareth's Sons of Garmadon Character Spot with Kai, Cole, and Luke Cunningham Gallery Minifigures Dareth.jpg|Minifigure in 5002144 Ninjago Battle Pack 70751 Dareth.jpg|Minifigure in 70751 Temple of Airjitzu Movie Dareth Minifigure.jpg|Minifigure in 70657 Ninjago City Docks Promotional Media CGIDareth2017.jpg|CGI Dareth DarethDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen. SkylorSotoDarethInDangerSkybound.jpg In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Dareth (2).jpg Dareth (1).jpg MoS15Brown Ninja.jpeg Question4 answer (8).jpg Th (34).jpeg MoS40DarrethLandsInNoodleFactory.png MoS40HappyDarreth.png MoS57Dareth3.png MoS57Dareth1.png MoS57Dareth2.png My fake trophies.png MoSCDarethWhite.png|Dareth in a white suit MoS64Dareth.png MoS83 dareth, Misako, Wu.png MoS83 Dareth2.png MoS83 Dareth.png Lloydanddareth.png|With Lloyd in Season 9. DarethBrownPower.png|Dareth getting his "brown" power Brown Ninja S9.jpg|Brown Ninja Season 9 MoS94 Brown Ninja.jpg MoS95 Nya, kai, dareth,jay and Wu.png Laughy'sS11.png In Other Media TDareth.png|In Tournament TaDareth.png SoRDarethFig.png|In Shadow of Ronin SoRDarethCGI.png SoRStudents.png|With his "adult class" SoRDareth1.png IceForge3.png DarethIceForge.png|Dareth holding the Ice Forge DarethFace.png|Dareth after his failed attempt at fighting Ronin SoRHelpers.png|Dareth with the Helmet of Shadows and the Stone army under his command once more. LDDareth.png|As seen as a nonplayable character in LEGO Dimensions TLNMVGDareth.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame de:Dareth Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:2016 Category:The Final Battle Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Wu's Teas Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:2017 characters Category:2018 characters Category:2018 Category:Masters/Sensei Category:Hunted Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:March of the Oni Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu